Along for the Ride!
by jewels369
Summary: Revived! A girl from Earth is sent on a life-changing journey into a world familiar yet not, into a universe that will shake her understanding, her beliefs, her very foundations right to the core. Will Mel possibly be able to survive and thrive in a world so different from her own, or will she buckle under the pressure? Goku/Oc/Vegeta poly fic, Rated MA!


**A/N: Welcome back everyone! To the _long-awaited_ remake of Along for the Ride! I'm sorry for taking so long to actually get this out to you guys. But, you know me, I get easily distracted by life, laziness, and school. Either way, I hope you all are having a great Christmas/Winter Holiday and are looking forward to the new year! I know I am!**

 **I'm planning on keeping my original story up until I get caught up, and then it shall be deleted. But that won't be for a long while, so don't worry. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter and my old, not-so-professional writing if you so please!**

 **Oh, and for those of you who are new, this is a _poly fic._ So expect Goku, Melon, _and_ Vegeta to be in an established relationship at some point. Don't worry though, I have _no intention_ to have Goku and Vegeta closer than reluctant frenemies. (Aka; no gay relationships/yaoi to be discussed between those two.)**

 **Read, Review, and Stay Awesome!**

 **Jewels~**

Chapter 1

"Left! Right! Left! Right! Sarah, un-tuck your thumb! John, squat a little more! Again, Left!" Jamal shouted from the front of the matted area. Jamal and I were the two assigned instructors for this group of pre-teen white belts. Jamal paced up front by the mirror, everyone facing him in horse squat with their fists up. There were four rows of 7 children, all roughly the same age trying to learn how to punch properly. I felt a small smile grace my lips as I walked through the third row, occasionally fixing a few flimsy stances as I went. I side glanced to the clock on the wall, checking to see how much time was left for this class before I could finally clock out, go home and relax.

"Right! And stop! Alright, run around the mats twice before standing back in your spot!" Jamal announced, taking a step back as the kids all straightened and started to run around the room. I huffed in amusement as the sound of pounding feet filled the room. I wisely vacated to the edge of the mat, just as the fastest runners returned to their spots.

Jamal and I stood stoically at the front of the room, facing all the kids panting quietly in front of us in a straight stance. Jamal said his usual end of the lesson announcement, glossing over a tournament coming up in a couple of weeks before he finally dismissed the class. When all the kids walked to their bags and parents I took my opportunity to walk to the edge of the mat where my water bottle sat. I snatched it up and took a few sips, my eyes casually scanning the crowd until they landed on a familiar student.

A cheeky grin spread on my lips and I lifted my arm in a casual wave, acknowledging his presence before I turned to Jamal.  
"I'm going to be heading out now, see you Monday." I casually waved. He looked up from a conversation he was having with a 'soccer mom' and gave me a grin.

"Alright Mel, I'll see you next week!" He waved quickly before returning to his conversation. I smirked in amusement and walked over to Markus, who quickly left his place by the door to stand next to my bag.

"Hey, Mels! How was class?" Markus asked cheerfully, a happy smiled showing off proud dimples. I couldn't resist smiling in return, half shrugging as I knelt down to my bag and unzipped it.

"It was okay, although all the kids were a bit more restless than usual. I think there's a full moon tonight.." I said thoughtfully, a teasing tone in my voice. "How was your class?" I continued, glancing up and down his white outfit and red belt with a mischievous smile. Markus chuckled and crossed his arms.

"It wasn't so bad, I need to work on my staff wielding, though. Apparently, I am awful at it." I couldn't help but laugh in agreement, standing up and throwing the strap over my shoulder.

"Well I would offer to help, but unfortunately my shower is calling my name. Plus I have a class early tomorrow morning, so tonight is a no-go. Maybe Sunday or Monday?" I offered, giving him a sheepish smile. Markus' smile immediately dropped into a frown when I mentioned my other job, then he let out a small sigh.

"I forgot that you were teaching that self-defense class downtown. I swear you are always so busy!" He huffed immaturely, making me laugh in amusement.

"Hey, if I want to own my own gym one day, I gotta get that experience somewhere, right? Plus the pay isn't too terrible." I said, shrugging and walking outside to the parking lot.

"Psh, yeah right. Working so much that you don't have a social life sounds _totally_ worth it." Marcus drawled, making me pause and give him a faux-innocent look.

"Fighting _is_ my life though." I declared, grinning and giving him a one-armed hug fondly. "I appreciate your worry for my social life, but _I'm fine,_ so there's nothing to worry about," I said charmingly stepping back and giving him a wink. He only rolled his eyes and dug out his keys to his four-door Taurus.

"Yeah yeah, for now at least. Need me to give you a ride home?"  
"Nah, you know I like to walk back. Gives me time to relax."  
"Weirdo."

"Dork." I taunt good-naturedly, waving and crossing the parking lot to the main road. The 15-minute walk from Jamal's Karate Dojo to my humble 1 bedroom apartment downtown was spent with little trouble and some reminiscing of my past. Mostly my thoughts wandered from 'what's for dinner' to 'what would Mom think about my own gym' which immediately brought up a disappointed face frowning at my lack of a doctorate.

My mother and father, Jade and Christopher Suji, were two of the strictest Asian parents I have ever encountered. Jack is half Japanese, half German, and was in the military for years and years. He met my mom in Japan, where they fell in love and married, then moved back to Nevada where they had me. Mom is a very strict woman, always wanting me to have the best grades, the best public image, and the best manners – basically, I had to outshine every kid in the neighborhood.

Dad was quiet, strict and emotionless, never showing how much he cared because that would be a weakness. They both didn't want me to be me, they wanted me to fit into their mold of a perfect child, and for the longest time I tried my hardest to fit that mold, but it was a constant struggle with me. The only good thing my father ever gave me was the opportunity to learn how to fight.

He always said that he never wanted me to be a 'damsel in distress' so he taught me to be the dragon instead. He took me to all different types of fighting classes, from Tae Kwon Do, kickboxing, Jiu-Jitsu, wrestling, and anything else he could get me in. That was the only thing that brought me joy, fighting. I spent many years living with low self-worth until my first year in college, where I made my first real friend. Well, real as in he fit my mold of a friend and not my mother's.

He opened my eyes, made me see that my parents were the ones in the wrong, not me. He showed me that there was more out there than just being a perfect daughter, that there are ways I can take my lifelong love for fighting and turn it into a career goal. He even helped me get my position as an instructor for self-defense classes at the college gym!

After I gained my bachelor's degree in personal fitness, I moved out and got my own apartment, becoming a full-time instructor for numerous gyms, including becoming a Tae Kwon Do instructor with my old Sensei, Jamal. I've been teaching and working with numerous instructors for two years, and I'm almost to the point where I can get a loan to open up my very own gym! I've paid a good chunk of my school debt so now by next year I should qualify for a hefty loan to start my gym.

I paused in front of a metal gate, fishing my keys out of my pocket so I could enter the 3 story apartment complex and finally get a well-needed shower. My home for the last couple of years is seafoam green on the outside, with a gross pebbly stucco design on the outer walls, however, the apartments inside were bug-free, decently sized, and had perfectly intact facilities. I closed the gate behind me and entered the building, pausing in front of the wall of metal mailboxes until I found my box and opened it, grabbing the three white envelopes laying within. I calmly closed the tiny door and turned, walking upstairs and nonchalantly flipping through the envelopes to see what awaited me.

 _'Electricity.. Rent… Ooh, an invitation to a kickboxing tournament! Count me in!'_

I smile and looked up to my door, a semi-faded red-brown door with gold numbers saying "223". I unlocked and swung open my door, kicking off my shoes and flicking on the light to reveal my humble abode.

I sigh happily and drop my duffel onto the floor under my coat rack before shutting my door with my hip, swaying to my bathroom at the end of the tiny hall and shedding my clothes as I went. By the time I made it to my shower, I was down to my navy socks, which were shed just as quickly as the rest of my clothes so I could enter my warm shower and wash the daily sweat and dirt from me.

By the time I stepped out of the shower, steam-filled my bathroom completely, misting my mirror and coating my tiny window with condensation. Taking a corner of my towel, I swiped down once, then twice more on the mirror's surface in order to see myself in the foggy glass. Downturned brown-black eyes lazily observed my oval face and wet, chin-length black hair dripping water down my neck unto my collarbone. Absently wiping the droplets, I unhook my hairdryer and plug it in, taking a short amount of time to dry my naturally straight hair thoroughly. Finally finished with my after-work cleanse, I leave the bathroom and enter my moisture-less room in search of my favorite at-home outfit. Fuzzy purple socks, soft black yoga pants, and a long-sleeved, baggy purple crop-top were chosen for my relaxing evening to myself.

Reheating yesterday's stirfry, I plop unceremoniously onto my futon and turn on my tv, switching over to cable and scrolling through my available channels for something good to veg out to.

As I was scrolling through, a sudden familiar, animated face appeared onscreen, causing me to immediately stop and go back a channel, eyes widening in mild surprise.

"Well I'll be damned, Dragon Ball is still around and kicking!" I eagerly state, spooning some food into my mouth and opening up the information tab to learn more about one of my favorite childhood shows.

 _'Dragon Ball Super, Season 1, Episode 55; I'd like to see Goku, You see a summons from Grand Zeno! Whis and Beerus – who are they? – are worried over Zeno's request to meet Goku and what it could mean for their universe. Goku is still alive? God, I wonder if he is an old man in this, I guess they didn't make this new series all about his children and grandchildren and Goku's retirement legacy..'_

I snort in humor, backing out of the information screen and observing the episode with fresh yet nostalgic eyes. The last time my eyes laid upon the orange-gi-wearing man was when I was in high school a good 8 years ago, and that was when Dragon Ball Z just started playing in the morning on cartoon network. Heaven knows what happened in the actual storyline, or what all the arcs were about, but I remember the first arc was my favorite, when the Alien Vegeta and his bald bodyguard fought Goku to the brink of death, but were defeated and forced to retreat. I think he even came back and joined Goku's side after awhile too if I remember right... Either way, trying to jump into an old, new show so far into the series left me with much confusion but content regardless.

I watch with surprise as a little blue and purple guy and his twin float around happily, childishly stating that they 'wanna play' while Goku and some other aliens stood around observing.

"Where are they, are they on Earth? I wonder why Goku looks the same, is this some Ash Ketchum age physics happening?" I wonder aloud, only to blink in curiosity when one of the blue and purple guys, Zenny, goes back to Goku and tugs his tunic suddenly.

"Since you have kept your promise, and found me a friend, so shall I keep mine, and return you yours." He said, before suddenly looking straight at the screen, coincidentally making eye-contact with me. I feel a slow shiver journey up my spine, making me frown as I watch with increasing worry as we kept eye contact, while the rest of the episode seemingly paused.

"… what a weird thing to say.." I murmur, placing my half-finished bowl of stir fry onto the futon next to me and breaking eye contact, only to snap my eyes back to the screen when that childish voice spoke again.

"It is time to return home, little one. You have been left in Universe 13 for long enough." Zenny said softly yet sternly, making me tense up in surprise as I realize something is _wrong._

"Wh-what the fuck?" I stuttered out, standing up straight and seeing his dull eyes follow my movement. Immediately I back away, my breathing picking up as I notice the edges of the tv start to shimmer and fizz, as if in a poor connection. Suddenly, Zenny lifts his hand and sticks it straight out, _through_ the screen as if it wasn't there!

Screaming in shock, I stumble back, running to my front door, only to freeze when his hand closes and the air around me becomes impossible to move in.

 _'What is this?! What is this?! Fuck, I can't move! Fuck! Fuck!'_

"Come now, Melon Suji," Zenny says cheerfully, pulling his hand back towards the screen and _somehow_ dragging me towards him without anything visible doing the work.

"Let me go! No! No! You can't – This isn't – what the _fuck!?"_ I cry out, absolutely terrified as my body, muscles strained but not making any headway, is reluctantly pulled to my tv, where this alien _thing_ grabs my shoulder and tugs me forward, stepping aside a bit so I could be _sucked into my tv_ without any resistance _._ My petrified scream rings in my ears as I am thrown into a white-blue void of whipping air and stagnant noise.

"I'm gonna die, oh god, I'm dead! I'm dead!" I cry out, curling into myself as soon as Zenny let me go, free falling into nothing.

But suddenly, I hear it. A low murmur, like a bunch of people standing in line for a rollercoaster, or the inside of a mall – many people talking at once. I look up, not knowing what I'll see, but it for sure isn't the vaguely yellow square opening directly in my path. I inhale hastily, almost choking, and curl up again as I pass through, only to land _hard_ on rough tile and roll a couple times until a wall stops my motion.

Gasping, I lay there, breathing through my pain and fear, trying to reel in my wildly flailing brain and heart while staying tucked into a protective ball. I stayed still for who knows how long, trying to calm down and get my bearings, when suddenly I realize the noise around me is subdued, quiet. Rolling onto my back, I move my arms out, blinking in stunned surprise when I realize that many weird human and inhuman beings wearing white robes are looking down at me, both in concern and wonder. Stunned, I sit up and shuffle back against the wall, taking in the pale faces surrounding me before a blue-skinned, one-horned man in a tiger-stripe suit pushed through everyone, looking me over with bewilderment.

"Who are you? How did you get here!" He shouted above the voices around us, however, I could only open and close my mouth like a fish, staring up at his horns with stunned eyes.

 _'Is this …real?'_ I question furtively, while another horned man runs over, both of them conversing and asking me questions, despite me ignoring them. I inhale deeply and look around myself once more, actively restarting my brain and taking everything in with a trained eye.

 _'I'm outside a large building, a temple? There are cloaked beings surrounding me, standing as if in line.. I'm surrounded by clouds.. There are horned beings that speak English.. I need to know where I am, none of this can possibly be real. Hell, **Zenny** couldn't possibly be real – how could an animated, **fictional** character abduct me through my tv?! **None of this makes sense!'**_

"-in her flesh form, she is still _alive!"_ The unihorn man was vigorously gesturing to me, drawing my attention from myself and to him in a flash.

" _Where am I?"_ I demanded, my voice a low drawl that immediately caught their attention and made them watch me in silence, "What is this place?" I growl, slowly standing up, using the wall to help my unsteady ascent and to help me stay upright.

"...You are in the Underworld, outside of the Honorary Yenma's Judgement Hall, where the deceased go to be directed to either Heaven or Hell." the newcomer said, clearing his face of all emotion, while his counterpart frowned a bit.

"The underworld? Judgment hall..? How the hell am I here, when I'm not dead! I'm not dead… right?" I grumbled, freezing and looking at the duo with concern at the possibility of my death. The pair shared a slightly dubious glance before looking back at me.

"No, you are not dead. But that still doesn't answer how you came to be here."

"I… I don't know.."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Unihorn questioned incredulously, receiving the full brunt of my glare.

"It means I don't fucking know what happened, dickwad," I growl out, making unihorn stiffen angrily and his coworker to swiftly lift his hands in shock, trying in vain to calm us both down.  
"Woah now, no need for-"  
"How dare you talk to me like that-"

"Fuck you! I want to go back home, or wake up, or, or, for _someone_ to explain _what happened to me_ because none of this – _none of it! Makes god. Damn. Sense!_ Who the fuck is Zenny, and what is Universe 13, and for the love of _Buddha_ _, how is it possible for someone to be abducted through a television set?!"_ I cried out angrily, stomping my feet and running stressed fingers through my hair, tugging some strands lose in my frustration.

Both demons looked at each other with surprised looks at my rant before two-horn seemed struck with realization, tugging unihorn a few feet away to furiously whisper in his ear. I glared at them both as they did this, huffing in anger and crossing my arms, looking around me once more in slowly-building stress. I made eye contact with a white-robed man with long black hair who was looking me over in interest, making me puff up in a growl.

"What are you lookin' at, huh?" I hiss, causing the man to chuckle loudly to himself and cross his arms in amusement.

"Not much, to be honest, short stuff." He stated, giving me an obvious once over making me bristle in anger.  
" _What the fuck did you just say, di_ _ldo_ _?"_ I state lowly, bristling and turning to face him completely, tensing up in preparation for a fight, which he eagerly responded to.

"You heard me, woman. Then again, you might not be so bad if your mouth is good at other things besides bitching." He said with a chuckle, squaring up to me and winking.

With that comment, I immediately struck with all my anger, fear, and pride, hitting him straight in the throat and making him choke in surprise, eyes wide in shock. Not waiting for him to retaliate, and ignoring the loud gasps and screams from those around us, I grab him by his stupid long hair and slam his face into my knee, immediately sending him groaning and scrabbling to the floor.

"Someone doesn't know how to speak to a lady. Then again, who would want to fuck a guy with hair as unappealing as yours?" I snark, hissing down at him. I barely got the sentence out before he suddenly snapped upright, sending a strong punch into my stomach. Barely blocking his follow-up strike with my forearm, I ducked low and sent a punch of my own out towards his stomach, only for him to dodge and back up a couple steps, wiping some blood from his nose.

"What a feisty little bitch you are." He growled, making me frown and straighten a bit, giving him a cold glare. I didn't respond and darted forward instead, sending a kick towards his stomach, only for him to grab my calf with his arm. Immediately, I jump up and kick at his head with my free leg, only for him to grab that as well, much to my surprise. A loud breath escaped my mouth when he threw me down onto the tiles, lifting his leg and slamming it down towards my stomach. Rolling out of the way at the last second, I weakly inhale, only to groan when his foot digs into my lower back, kicking hard.

"Ah, fuck!"

"C'mon, bitch, get back up!" He shouts angrily, kicking at me once more, but I rolled just out of reach this time.

"Fuck off!" I shout, scrambling to my feet and stepping out of his range again, following through with a punch of my own. While I managed to hit the sides of his ribs, unfortunately, he wasn't as fazed as I anticipated, managing to backhand me back down to the floor.

"If you weren't such a pitiful warrior, I would say that you remind me of the women from my planet. But you don't deserve that honor!" He said, lifting his hand and aiming at me. I could only freeze when I realize that his palm managed to glow a bright yellow-white, beginning to form a small sphere. Mouth agape, I stare in surprised horror at this weird attack, feeling the hair rise on my arms. I tensed my entire body to embrace this weird attack, only for it to dissipate when a large pink hand slams the man into the ground.

Gasping, I look up at a beast with skin colored an almost hot-pink, a thick black beard and beady black eyes covered in a lighter pink business suit. This giant was frowning down at the groaning body of the asshole who fought me, grumbling something under his breath about rule-breakers, before he effortlessly picked up the unconscious body and looked my way, ignoring me scrambling back in fear.

"What is a member of the living doing here, in the Underworld?" He boomed, his voice echoing out in grumpiness and giving me a special bout of the shivers.

"wh-what the hell..." I whisper shakily under my breath, freezing under his assessing gaze. The two-horned beings ran up from the sidelines, nervous smiles on their faces as they eagerly get his attention, yet his eyes remain locked on me.

"Lord Yenma! This is the being that triggered the alarm! We think she was kidnapped by one of the kai's and left here, for what reason no one knows!"

"She says she was transported through a television set, but she doesn't know why or how! What do we do with her, sir?"

Lord Yenma hummed loudly, using his free arm to scratch his beard before he finally turned towards his two underlings, puffing a bit.

"Bring her to my office, I'll be there in a few moments. I need to send this one straight below before he causes any more trouble." He said, looking at me once more before walking off, carrying the dead weight of my opponent with him. I watched him warily as he rounded the corner before I turned back to the two-horned guys in front of me, impatiently waiting for my attention.

"Well, you heard him. C'mon, girl, we need to get to Lord Yenma's office." Two-horn said, offering me a hand. Shakily, I allowed him to help me up, gently rubbing my hand over my cheek where asshole slapped me.

"Wh-who was that guy? What's going to happen to me?" I ask quietly, shakily following the two as they walked past the line of beings into the temple. I look around at the simple Asian-like décor as we pass a few ticket-booth style offices, where the outside line splits up into three different ways, all entering different rooms.

"Honestly, who knows. If the Kai's really do have a hand in your misplacement, then only a Kai can fix it. And we only have one Kai in the Underworld, but it is quite the journey to get to his place. If nothing else, Lord Yenma might be able to send you back to one of the worlds in the Living plane, depending on where you might fit in."

"What species are you?" Two-horn interrupts, giving me a curious look over.

"Human."

"What, like from Earth?" Unihorn asks surprised, giving me a wide-eyed look from over his shoulder.

"Yes, from Earth! Where else do humans come from?" I snark, before trailing off in a curious question, giving them a confused glare.

"Oh, some are on Earth, but there are other planets where humans have been taken to, starting new subgroups and such."

"Woah.." I murmur quietly, in slight awe.

"Ah, here we are!" Two horn says, stopping in front of a large, giant archway with polished red doors closing off the entrance.

"Oh man… Those are some big ass doors.." I mumble to myself, eyes trailing over the doorway, eyes halting on a large metal tag next to the doors saying "Hon. Yenma". I gulp quietly and look down at the two unlocking a more normal doorway hidden in one of the panels, pushing it open and gesturing me into the large room. I reluctantly follow and immediately catch my eye on the giant wooden desk, with oversized desk-items sitting on top.

Looking around the bare-of-personality room, I sigh in annoyance when I realize that it is empty of sitting chairs.

"So, what, am I just supposed to hang out in here until he gets back?" I ask sourly, looking back at the two only to realize they were not by my side. Alarmed, I turn around, only to see them stepping back out of the doorway and giving me a wave.  
"You got it! And please, don't break anything! Yenma will get angry if you do!" Unihorn taunts as he closes the door.

"Hey!" I shriek, running up to the door and grabbing the handle, realizing that it was locked and the door wouldn't open. "HEY! Don't just leave me here! Let me out!" I cry, hitting the door with no effect. Angrily, I stomp my feet and spin around, walking to the front desk and sitting Indian-style on the carpet with a growl.

"Stupid assholes, I better not be waiting for a couple hours, or I swear to God I'll fuck somebody up."

"I'd rather you didn't do anything rash in my name."

I tense at the unfamiliar old voice and twist myself, looking over my shoulder to the duo standing there, both looking at me in curiosity. One was a really old green guy with wrinkles, a purple robe, and a hooked wooden staff, while the other guy had black messy bed-hair, and was wearing a familiar orange gi.

"Woah! Who the fuck are you?! And how did you get in here when the door was locked?" I cry out, stumbling to my feet and taking a tense step back into a defensive stance while the old man smiled wryly and inclined his head.

"I am Kami, and this is Goku. Tell me, do you know where Lord Yenma is at the moment? We have urgent business with him." I stared at him silently before a soft scoff left my lips, my mouth quirking in amusement.

"Haha, very funny. I _highly_ doubt your name is _God_. That just seems too coincidental," I point out, crossing my arms with a smile, "And if you're talking about that giant pink guy, he had to take someone down'unda, and then he was gonna meet me in his office." I lifted my hand in a lazy spin before dropping it, watching as the dark haired guy looked around in curiosity while the green guy gave me a scrutinizing stare.

"Why are you in the underworld if you are still alive?" He questioned quietly, gaining his companion's curious attention.

"Hell if I know. Unihorn back there mentioned something about a 'Kai' possibly kidnapping me and ditching me here, but honestly, I'm just hoping that this is a fever dream because nothing about this is making sense." I complain, running a hand through my hair in frustration. "Either way, I'm just waiting until that big guy comes back. Maybe he can help me get back home, or wake up, or whatever."

"Why do you think your dreaming?" Goku asked, tilting his head in curiosity, making me smile in amusement.

"Oh, I've got a couple good reasons for that. My biggest thing would be the colorful, _literally_ colorful beings I saw on my way in, and how this place is A Castle in the Sky-esque. I've never seen so many non-human things except at a science fiction convention, but I doubt anyone was dressing up out there. Not to mention that Zenny-thing that managed to drag me through my TV.. Honestly, this whole situation just screams fever-dream to me." I said with a shrug, nonchalantly looking around the office once more. Goku furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak, however, the entrance of the massive Lord Yenma immediately drew his attention and awe.

With a sudden pause, Yenma raised a curious eyebrow at the two new-comers before focusing on Kami and huffing something under his breath.

"If it isn't Kami from Earth. What a surprise."

"Lord Yenma, pardon my interruption, but I have a special request to make for the guidance of this soul." Kami immediately said, wiping his face of any emotion and bowing lightly in respect. Yenma hummed as he walked to his desk, easing himself into the large leather cushion with a sigh.

"Unfortunately, you and your companion will have to wait a moment, seeing as I have to deal with this issue first, if you would wait outside for me please," He paused, folding his hands and leaning forward to stare pensively at me as Goku and Kami backed out the door to wait outside the office, before he decided to speak to me once more, "Mortal, tell me how you came to this place, and who you are."  
Taking a deep breath, I straightened up and faced him full on, clenching and unclenching my hands nervously.

"Who I am?" I question, to which he emphatically nods, "My name is Melony Suji, also known as Melon or Mel. I am 24 years old, born March 21st, 1988. My parents are Christopher Suji and Jade Suji. I am a part-time instructor for a self-defense course at a gym and a part-time instructor for Tae-kwon-do. I finally saved enough money to buy my own gym, and for some, god awful reason, I slipped into some sort of a dream where, after watching an old tv show, a _fictional cartoon character_ _named Zenny_ decided to reach through my tv and throw me into a- a _void_ where I end up here, the _'underworld'_! If that's even a real thing!" I growl angrily, pacing lightly in small tight circles as my fear and agitation finally decided to peak. "And not only did this cartoon character, which was a weird purple thing that looked like an alien child, decide to abduct me through my tv, but he started to spout some weird shit about returning friends and how I've been in universe 13 long enough, whatever the hell that means! I just- I just want to go _home_!"

Yenma hums and rubs his beard for a moment, obviously thinking through my predicament carefully before speaking.

"Well, this does seem like a problem that is beyond my help. I don't know who this _Zenny_ is, but the only one who could possibly return you to this universe 13, or know how to, is a Kai."

"Yeah, I've heard you guys mention this _Kai,_ who or what is it?"

"Well, King Kai is his name, and he is the deity in charge of the North Boundary of this Universe. He is extremely powerful and lives at the end of Snake Way here in the Underworld."

"Oh. Wow, uhm. Okay. Could you point me in the direction of his house then?" I ask timidly, frowning worriedly as I ponder this being in charge of a section of the _universe._ Yenma's low chuckle immediately drew my attention up to him, blinking in surprise at his amusement.

"It's not that easy to get to him. The path to King Kai's home is a million miles long. There is no way you would be able to make it as you are now."

"A… a million miles? Holy fuck..." I cross my arms weakly, clutching my biceps tightly, "Is there a tram or a bus or something?" I continue hopefully, looking up with worried eyes. At Yenma's sad head shake, I sigh loudly and start to pace, lifting a hand to rub my face tiredly, "Of course I'm not that lucky."

"Don't be so discouraged now, young one. While it's true that it would take you maybe a year or more to travel along the path, and that is _if_ you walk non-stop and somehow have food available, there _is_ another way to reach Snake Way. If you know who to ask, that is," Yenma said with a twinkle in his eye. I blinked before walking closer to his desk excitedly, feeling hope grow in my heart.

"Is there another way? Please, please tell me what I need to do- I, I'll do anything!" Yenma chuckles a bit before leaning casually on his armrest.

"There is a way to reach King Kai and his home by bypassing the Serpent Path, but that road is a difficult path. However, that path would only take you 6 months to travel."

"Si- _Six months?_ " I gasp, dropping my arms from my biceps in shock, "I, I can't survive for either of those trips without food or water- how… _how?_ "

"Ms. Suji, calm down. There is a way to travel while alive, it will just put your body through much stress. You see, in the underworld we have this fruit call _Ensenji,_ which is a fruit that slows your body's functions for a month at a time, allowing you to have enough energy without eating or drinking water in that month. The only other issue between the two paths is that the Southern Path goes through Hell, where you are at risk of encountering and fighting the citizens in that area of the underworld. Snake Path, however, is above that and is a very lonely path with only one other inhabitant. However, I wouldn't recommend meeting Princess Snake, seeing as how you are too weak to defeat her."

"Oh for the love of…" I sigh and look to the side, staring moodily at the floor in frustration, "This sucks. From the looks of that asshole earlier, he is probably gonna be someone I'll encounter on the southern path…" I look up at Yenma with a calculating look, "How many of these _Ensenji's_ do you have lying around?"

Yenma hums in thought and leans back, stroking his beard in thought.

"I believe we have roughly 9 _Ensenji's_ up here. Seeing as you are a special case, I think it would be alright to loan them to you for this trip. It would definitely save me the paperwork in the long run.." Yenma mumbles to himself.

"Really?"

"Yes. However, that still leaves you to decide which path you wish to travel," Yenma straightens up and leans forward intensely, giving me a curious yet stern look, "So, Melony Suji, do you wish to travel the Serpent's Path or the Southern Path?"

I huff, staying silent and idly scratching my collarbone while I weighed the pros and cons for a moment. I drop my hand and look up at Yenma, straightening up with determination.

"I'll take the Serpent's Path, and I'll complete it in 10 months. Guaranteed."


End file.
